Slytherin Princess
by Violet Ray
Summary: Verina's world was turned upside down when she becomes orphaned at fifteen. Packing her bags and getting on a boat she leaves one of the only homes she ever known to live with her god-parents. There she will discover who she is and what its like to love.
1. Prologue

She knew he was coming for her. Her left arm seared with pain he was getting close she stood on the cliffs facing the ocean it was a beautiful night in June. A single tear ran down her cheek she had tried to run and hide but now she was too late.

Seriphina Prince-Avery Black had lived and lost her entire life. She was adopted out at birth to her Uncle and his baron wife unwanted by her biological parents Eileen Prince-Snape and Orpheus Avery ( they both married different people and had children within two years of Seriphina's birth adding on to the rejection she felt). She had lost her husband to the Dark Lord and his need for an heir. Despite her already being married the Dark Lord had chosen her to birth an heir and had gotten rid of Regulus for it. No doubt it was because of her status in the wizarding world. She was a famous Quidditch player at the time and had won the Tri-Wizard tournament her 7th year at Beauxbatons. He killed her husband and she married him a week later. She had watched her mother die of a horrible illness the doctors couldn't identify her mother the Healer died of an illness and she had watched her father get murdered in cold blood by a death eater on his way out of the ministry. The media trumped it up to another rich influential pureblood getting assassinated but he was just another way to punish her and let her know who was boss. So she had experienced it all but she couldn't handle losing her daughter not to him she would fight for Verina.

Her precious Verina she thought picturing her daughter reaching for the locket that usually hung around her neck but it wasn't there she had left it for her sweet daughter. She was so beautiful. Thick curly raven hair and violet eyes rosy lips and pink cheeks she was beautiful inside and out. She was nothing like her parents. She was quick witted and intelligent. She far exceeded her peers in academics she had skill her classmates dreamt of having. Powers even her father was envious of who knew two talented magical people could produce a parsel mouthed telekinetic child? It wasn't just skill that made Verina great as corny as it sounded to Seriphina it was her heart. Verina had a passion for saving people she was kind and compassionate but she was no push over. She would cut anyone down in a heart beat but get on her good side and she was loyal to you forever her love was unconditional when she actually began to love you. Never in her daughters sixteen years of life had Seriphina seen her cry. Even as an infant she fussed a little but not much. She was very quiet and observant she saw everything. Seriphina feared Verina would one day see right through all of her mothers lies.

Verina was conceived for one sole purpose to give the Dark Lord an heir an heir that would help him rule and carry on his name. It was rather inconvenient that heir was actually an heiress. After the news the Dark Lord promised he would not bother Seriphina or her child if she promised to raise her in the ways of a proper Pureblood woman. She was to remain under the watchful eye of Seriphina's best friend's husband and Verina's godfather Lucius Malfoy and Seriphina's half-brother Severus Snape. They had made the Unbreakable Vow. How she convinced him to do it she would never know but they had both agreed that Verina would not be told who her real father was until she was sixteen. When her husband fell she rejoiced and raised Verina the way she wanted her to be raised. When he returned the previous summer her plans were ruined. She decided then she wouldn't let anyone know where she lived. So she packed up their things moved from her parents chateau in Paris and bought a beach house in the Channel Islands to a small town with very few people you could go to either France or England by boat but she was closer to France her real home her neighbors were an elder magical English couple who named their cottage Shell Cottage. They could barely remember what day it was so she didn't mind Verina growing close to them. They were like surrogate grandparents to her. That was Verina for you so kind hearted.

She heard footsteps approaching and she closed her eyes. " I knew you would come for me." she whispered.

He chuckled. " Did you? Then why didn't you run again?" he said she shook her head.

" I'm done running from you Tom. I wont let you have her. She is of no use to you." she said her wand pulled she would try to fight.

" No use to me? Such lies. Tsk Tsk Seriphina put your wand away. Look at you ready to die for a child you didn't want or are you ready to be reunited with your love?"

Seriphina stood firm. " I will not let you take her Avada-"

"Experilliamus" he said and Seriphina fell to her death.


	2. Chapter 1

_****The chapter is below but this is a family tree I think will be helpful…****_

_**Osiris Galen Avery married Sophronia N. Selwyn - they had Simeon and Orpheus **_

_**Simeon Orion Avery married Veronique M. St. Claire ( Avery) they adopted **_

_**Seriphina Veronique Prince-Avery m. Regulus A. Black her child is Verina Rhea Simeona Avery-Black**_

_**Orpheus Stavros Avery married Chloe Z. Rookwood (Avery) their son is **_

_**Octavious Christos Avery he married Brisies H. Macnair their daughter is **_

_**Bryony Ophira Avery **_

_**Other families involved:**_

_**Tobias Snape m. Eileen Prince**_

_**Severus T. Snape**_

I never thought I could pack up my life and bury my mother in seven days but somehow I did. I always thought she would be here forever such a fool I am. I moved in between the boxes that littered the foyer with of my Uncle Severus' wand they disappeared no doubt to my bedroom in the Malfoy's. " Are you ready to go?" I nodded yes even though the answer was truly no I would never be ready.

I hated leaving the quaint beach cottage almost as much as I had once hated leaving the Chateau in Paris. I remember when my mother sold it to the young muggle couple. My grandfather would have been fighting mad but he had died the just months before so what did it matter? It certainly didn't make a difference to my mother she sold the old Chateau and moved us to our annual vacation home on a permanent basis when I was fourteen. She said it didn't but I knew it had something to do with the Dark Lord she tried to hide it but I had seen the mark on her arm. walked out of the house looking one last time at the now empty living area with its covered furniture and shut the door. I would allow myself just one tear but that one tear would not be wasted now. I wrapped my black sweater around my shoulders tightly. The wind was blowing of the ocean and it was chilly even in June. My Uncle squeezed my shoulder and smiled slightly. " We will be taking the boat it is not best for you to apparate at the present." I nodded I knew he was talking about my safety. Both my mother and grandfather had been killed. My mother had been found on the edge of the cliffs just below Aurors determined she had in fact been murdered. These were dark times according to Rufus Scrimegour. My mothers death had covered the papers. Who would kill the beautiful witch who had ridden on her broom straight into their hearts. The articles were almost insulting the media fed on the death of a Tri-Wizard tournament winner and ex Holyhead Harpie seeker. I had long ago quit reading the papers. I walked to the dock where the boat was waiting for us.

"Come now Verina before the storm hits. Looks like Im going to have to stay in England for the night." my elderly neighbor Alfred Carrow said Henrietta his wife ran to the boat just then over the years I had grown incredibly close to them. She was getting to old to run so it was more of a fast paced walk. She was winded half way there and had to stop. I knew she didn't have long. They were constantly making visits to St. Mungos these days. I ran to meet her hugging her tightly.

" I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you Henri."

She smiled a tearful smiled. " I know you wouldn't my love. I just baked you these cookies to take with you I know their your favorite. Ill be missing you I will. While Im in my garden and a snake comes my way Ill be missing you talking it away and then telling me all about your school adventures. Your dear maman too."

I kissed her cheek. " I will be writing Henri."

" You tell Minni I said Bonjure and you take care sweetie." she said handing me the basket and before she lost it walked away. I closed my eyes and remembered our goodbye. I turned and basket in hand I boarded the boat. It would take half a day to get to England. I wouldn't arrive at my godmothers until late in the evening. My house elf along with my things would be waiting for me along with my cousins when I got there. I walked shakily onto the large boat my mother bought it for travel. It had a lower cabin with a few bunks and a sofa and of course a small kitchen my mother never used. The upper deck had a bench or two. I sat down and waited for my Uncle to board a tad unsteady. " Are you sure you don't want to just apparate or floo?"

" No you still have the trace and we don't want anyone to know where you are."

" People will find out soon enough and the Manor is heavily protected." I argued I didn't mind the water but my poor uncle was turning green.

" We don't want your travels interrupted we have our reasons Verina do not ask questions." he snapped sitting down on the bench. I nodded and walked below deck. I laid down on a bunk and sighed. Living in England was not something I wanted to do. I hadn't been to England since my fourth year at Beauxbatons. My mother trained Fleur Delacour and I followed the older girls to Hogwarts.

I hadn't even seen my godparents and brother since the summer the Dark Lord returned. It would be hard for me going there and starting what felt like a whole new life. Draco and I got along rarely and my godfather was now locked up in Azkaban and my fugitive cousin Bella was hiding out at the manor. No it wasn't going to be easy. The only thought that comforted me was that I was going to be close to the three people I had left : my Uncle Severus , my cousin Bryony , and my best friend Blaise.

Blaise, Bryony, Draco and I had grown up together because our mothers were best friends. My mother met them when she went to Hogwarts her 7th year to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament she met her husband there as well. Blaise Zabini was the only person on this planet that had ever full understood me. Not even my own mother got me as well as Blaise did. My cousin Bryony was my polar opposite she was outgoing and beautiful with long straight brown hair , the Avery blue almond shaped eyes and her mothers tan skin she was slightly taller than I was and curvier than me. She played quidditch like my mother and was every blokes dream.

Draco hated me. End of story. He tormented me every chance he got. He teased me endlessly about any and every thing. We had our moments that we got along and in those moments I absolutely loved him he was an amazing friend but we never could hold on to those moments long. He was at the memorial service with his mother but I only saw them briefly and her more than anyone he left immediately after services but it had been a year since I talked to him. I wrote the other two often and they had visited over the winter holiday. We each had our roles in the group.

Blaise was the calm , logical and cool headed he was cold when he wanted to be but he was compassionate.

Bryony was the fun sporty one who kept things lively. She was the bright smile and the " Everything is going to be alright." she was the jokester and the trouble maker.

Draco was the big brother of the group he was the oldest and cared for all of us as best as he could. He was immensely protective and cunning. He would do anything to get what he wanted and protect his family.

I was the caretaker , the future healer, the baby. The warm smile and the hug. I was the one who wiped tears and healed scrapes and bruises.

We all had our roles and we all needed each other. Even Draco and I.

I fingered the locket on my chest. My mother didn't have it on when she fell which was unusual I had bought her this locket when I left for school. I opened it up and looked at our pictures. She was all I had. I would miss her dearly. She always smelled like lilac and powder. She was the most beautiful person I had ever know. She had straight black hair with a silver streak in the bang. Her eyes were a dark blue that bordered violet much like mine. She was so full of life now that I thought about it I couldn't see her getting old. She still flew her broom over the channel in her late forties. She hated to apparate. She always flew. Had she gotten old she would have lost one of the things she loved most. She had already lost so much she loved my father.

**_When I was little I would beg her to tell me the story of how I was born and about how she met my dad. She would laugh and say " Again Verina Rhea alright I will tell you." _**

**_Well when I met your daddy he was one year younger than me but I just knew he was the one well 3 years later he asked me to marry him. I loved your daddy so I married him straight away and for 3 years we lived in a small little cottage on the beach. " Like the one we live in during the summer maman?"_**

**_" Oh yes but it was next door it was much tinier." she chuckled. Now 3 years later your daddy and I decided to have a baby. Pretty soon though Daddy had to go to heaven and I had you. I named you Verina after grandmamma Vivienne and Rhea after daddy because his name was Regulus and Simeona after grandpa and I gave you my eyes so you could have a little piece of me." _**

I closed the locket and realized for the first time here that my mother was gone.

Never again would I hear her throaty voice or smell the lilac scent of her hair.

She wouldn't be there when I graduated and she wouldn't be there when I got married or had children. She was gone and I would miss her. A tear slipped down my cheek my one tear.


	3. Chapter 2

We arrived at the manor by car shortly after we docked. I looked up at the large structure in the dark. I had spent many a day in my childhood here. I used to call it a castle my god father heard this and told me if this was a castle then I was the Princess. I was five then and for the last ten years that's been my nickname. Draco used it to torment me mockingly he would call me princess. I learned of course to ignore him. My hands shook as I walked up to the house. In the distance I heard a clock chime 9. My godmother was way past supper and if things had remained the same she would be in the drawing room reading. Her schedule was set we all met for dinner at 6 pm sharp and dressed if you weren't there you didn't eat. I pulled the bell and waited patiently. Very soon the door opened. It wasn't the house elf as I had expected but my god mother. She had a large smile on her face and her arms extended.

" Verina darling you're here I was worried. Come in come in you must be exhausted." she said ushering me in and pushing me towards the parlor.

The layout of the house was magnificent you walked into the front door and into a foyer that led to large entrance hall that led to the drawing room. In the entrance hall was the staircase that led up to the east and west wings that both faced the gardens and front entrance the were the round tower structures you saw on the outside that made it look like a castle. On the ground floor there was a drawing room , a library , a study , a kitchen , a small dining room and a formal dining room along with a large salon or parlor used for parties below that was a cellar and if I remembered correctly a hidden chamber underneath the drawing room. Above that floor was the first floor it held the bed chambers and above that was the ball room and a small storage area or attic. The entire house was grandly decorated. With marble statues of greek gods and Malfoys that had passed. Lavish paintings and curtains hung and thick carpet lined the floors.

" Everyone will be so happy to see you Verina. Your cousin Bella is especially excited to see you and Bryony as well she has been here since supper waiting for your arrival. Not to worry she is alone. I told your Uncle Octavious you would be tired and too many visitors would wear you out be we all know he is just annoying. Draco too even though you don't believe it he and Blaise have been talking non-stop about you for an hour. We are all very pleased to have you in England again." she said that was my godmother for you she had the gift of gab.

"Well I am happy to be here all things considering." I said with a sad tired smile.

" Oh look at you all tired out. You're too tired for visitors. Im sorry dear." she said frowning.

I shook my head. " No Marraine I am fine I want to see them." I said knowing I meant it.

" Alright but they wont linger I promise." she said kissing my forehead " Your godfather would have been so happy to see you. He loves you so much." she said and opened the drawing room door.

Bryony's head perked up as the door opened and I smiled. She jumped up and ran to me.

" Rhea you're here!" she said happily. Bryony along with everyone else excluding my mother and uncle and god parents had called me Rhea my entire life. Bryony couldn't say Ve-reh-na (Vairena) so she had called me Ree or Rhea (Ree-a). It had stuck and it was an endearment it was that or Verie and I preferred Rhea. " Oh Ree I have missed you so much." she said squeezing me. I hugged her back tightly.

" Bry Ive missed you too." I said patting her hair I knew she had begun to cry because I could feel her tears on my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly and kissed her cheeks.

" Don't cry. She didn't want that Bry." Bryony pulled away and looked at me.

" It might be awful to say but I am so glad you're here. " I laughed and hugged her

" I am glad to be here too." I said she stepped aside and I looked at Blaise.

He smiled and held out his arms and I jumped into them.

"Ive vous a manqués tellement. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est partie." (I've missed you so much. I can't believe she is gone) I said as he kissed my hair.

He nodded. "Je sais l'amour mais elle est plus heureuse maintenant et elle vous a aimés. Vous dont devez être forts pour moi. Je serai ici dernier quand vous devez crier. Je vous connais dont le font mais je suis ici pour vous. Je vous aime tant de Rhea et je suis heureux ainsi que vous êtes ici."( I know love but she is happier now and she loved you. You dont have to be strong for me. I will be here later when you need to cry. I know you dont do that but I am here for you. I love you so much Rhea and I am so glad you are here.) he said looking into my eyes. Blaise was a comfort no one else was. He kissed my nose and I sighed trying not to cry but so close to breaking down. Many people thought we were in love. It never was like that. We had tried to make it like that but it never did work.

" What are they saying? They are talking to fast I can't translate it" Bryony whispered to Draco standing next to her. Draco shook his head. " Nothing we haven't all told her at one point in time." he said I looked up surprised to hear my god brothers voice I had changed I looked at him. He had changed. He was no longer a fourteen year old little boy. Like Blaise he was becoming a man and a handsome one.

" Draco." I said weakly walking to him.

"Princess. Glad to see you've arrived safely. We have all been expecting you." he said kindly. I was very surprised usually when he called me Princess an insult followed.

I nodded. " Yes well merci beaucoup." I said Blaise's hand on my shoulder.

" You're welcome. Wouldn't you like to sit down Bella went to talk to your Uncle but they will both be here in a moment." It was plain to see Draco had taken charge. He was man of the house now. I sat down in the seat he pointed to and straightened out my skirt. Everyone was looking at me waiting for my to break down at any moment.

" Would you like something to eat?" my godmother asked breaking the silence.

" Oh no Im not hungry thank you." I said shifting awkwardly.

" Well all your things are up in your bedroom. Same one as always I figured you wouldn't want to change I know how you like to watch the sunset and its just over the rose gardens and the fountain. Remember your god brother is just there in the West wing and of course I am in the East wing but you remember that." she said. " Minni put everything away she said it was just the way you liked it but feel free to change anything." she said I smiled.

" Thank you Cissy I am sure it is fine." she nodded and looked around the room. " I am going to tell Minni to fix you something up you looked famished." she said getting up despite my protest and leaving.

I looked around the room everyone was sitting their awkwardly.

" You know." I said and everyone looked up at me. " I always wandered what it would be like to be Harry Potter a sappy orphan covering the front page of every newspaper and now I know don't I? Both of my parents killed by the Dark Lord or one of his minions. Having to be escorted everywhere I almost feel bad for him but then I remembered he was a half breed." I said and smiled.

Bryony began to laugh and pretty soon everyone followed. It was then that they knew I was okay or that I was going to be.

The door opened and my Uncle walked in. We all stopped laughing for a millisecond and just began to laugh harder. " What is so funny?" he said dryly.

" Oh nothing." I said looking at the person who walked in behind my Uncle she looked demented and crazed.

I chuckled lightly " You must be Bella."


	4. Chapter 3

The Malfoy's are extravagant people. They live lavishly. With a huge house and extensive grounds one could get lost and one could hardly get bored. I had filled my time swimming in the lake , feeding the peacocks, reading in the gardens, helping Narcissa with her knitting and decorating , listening to Bella tell stories and whatever else I wanted to do. Narcissa had a harp at my disposal and a piano that I had enjoyed playing. I was barely in my room so I had yet to personalize or unpack my personal items such as books , potions and pictures but I guess I was avoiding it a bit. It made it all to real. I was avoiding it as much as I was avoiding my god brother. He and I had not gotten into a major blow out yet but it was bound to happen. We picked on each other at dinner. We behaved very childishly actually. I didn't know why but he just didn't want me around. I looked outside the window of my room and stepped out unto my terrace. It was raining. I had just been reading by the lake when it started to pour. Now I was in my room getting dried off and dressed dinner was in a half hour. I looked at the boxes that scattered my lavender and white bed chamber and sighed. Ignoring them I walked out and walked downstairs. I walked to the piano in the drawing room and sat down. Sighing I smiled and my fingers began to move playing a song by one of my favorite muggle artist. It was a French song

_Pour Que Tu M'Aimes Encore _or _So that you'll love me still. _I looked around and no one was there so I began to sing. My mother used to sit and listen to me play for hours. She loved it and I loved doing soon the song ended and I sighed smiling at the memories I began another song this time no singing just playing. About half way into it I felt a hand hit my head. I stopped and turned around on my stool.

" Draco Malfoy so you mind going and bothering someone else?" I said sweetly.

He chuckled and sat down on the piano stool next to me. "Not a chance. Wanna play chopsticks?"

I looked at him with a brow raised. I forgot he to knew how to play. I began playing my set and he accompanied. He looked at me and pulled a face and I began to laugh. We played happily.

The clicking of heels filled the room and Narcissa walked up. " Its been to long since Ive seen you two at the piano." she said smiling. Draco winked at her and continued playing. I laughed as he took over.

I remembered the old English folk song my grandfather had taught us and began to sing along.

_I sow'd the Seeds of LoveAnd I sow'd them in the spring,I gather'd them up in the morning so soon,While the small birds so sweetly the small birds so sweetly garden was planted wellwith flowers ev'rywhereBut I had not the libertyto choose for myselfof the flow'rs that I love so dear,Of the flow'rs that I love so dear."_

My Godmother laughed as I sang and he played. We hadn't done this since we were younger. I was not singing seriously and was rather out of tune. Bellatrix walked in and smiled.

It was the most any of us had laughed in a long time. Minni peeked and called us for dinner.

We stopped and I looked at Draco. Our eyes met and he frowned.

He was so handsome I wish he wouldn't do that.

Narcissa beckoned us for dinner. I swallowed and looked down at the piano keys.

" Coming." I said and Draco followed.

* * *

The next morning it was still raining and I was quite bored. I was sitting in the drawing room with my godmother knitting. I rolled my eyes and sighed. " I am bored."

My godmother looked quite surprised. I was the child who never cried or complained. I never needed entertaining now here I was fifteen years old just a month shy of sixteen complaining about boredom.

" You could read a book." she suggested I sighed.

"No."

" Brew a new love potion."

"No"

"Play the harp."

" No that's not good."

She sighed and I sat up. " I hate rainy days." I said with huff sounding much like a five year old.

She looked at me and then smiled. " Have you unpacked your things yet?"

I looked away guilty. She smiled. " Go unpack right now young lady and don't come out until it is finished. Pip. Pip. Go." she said leaving no room for argument. I got up and walked to my room to finally face the music and unpack my things.

* * *

Draco POV

Having Verina here bugged me. More than anything on this planet. She was just so Verina.

She was bloody pretty to begin with which was a problem because here she was in my house and I wasn't even able to touch her not that I would because she is ugly little annoying Verina.

Verina the girl who looked like an 8 year old boy. Well she used to be those things now well she was anything but now she was becoming a woman. With soft gentle curves , pink cheeks and violet eyes. She was amazing. She was still annoying. Up until last night there she was on the piano and I couldn't resist.

She was my third cousin I had to remember that and she was practically Blaise's not that it mattered she was VERINA! I wasn't going anywhere near her. Ever. It would be a good match politically Ill say that much.

She had a good name not Black the one before that Avery and the Prince name was even more pure than the Avery name. Not nearly as influential though. She was classy , pureblooded and her face covered papers. Why not? Except she was my third cousin and god sister that's why not. I sighed and took along swig of my fathers mead and walked out into the drawing room. My mother would be there and would keep me occupied somehow. Maybe she needed me to go into London.

" Hello son." she said smiling. " Something troubling you?"

"something more like someone." I mumbled she cocked her head to the side.

"Speak up dear." she said smiling. I shook my head.

" Said I was bored that's all."

"Tsk. Tsk. You and your god sister."

" You could read a book?" she suggested.

" Nothing good." I said she nodded.

" Write a letter to your friends. Not the Parkinson girl." she warned I shook my head.

"Did that yesterday."

"I know your god sister could use help unpacking her things. You should go help her. Actually that is what you will do. Pip. Pip. Off with you go help her unpack."

Great I thought just what I needed.

* * *

***VERINA***  
I was lying on my stomach rearranging pictures on the shelves. Levitating them out of the box and unto its rightful place when my door slammed open. Its startled me and the picture dropped to the ground.

I looked up and Draco was standing over me. My eyes narrowed.

"Whatever do you want?"

He smirked and aid down next to me. " Just thought I would come in and see what my lovely little god sister needed."

I rolled my eyes. " Marraine sent you didn't she?" I said returning back to my task.

"Possibly." he said " but what does it matter I'm here aren't I willing to help if need be."

I chuckled. " You aren't here on your own accord don't let me keep you." I said and pointed towards the door opening it with a flick of my finger. " Doors that way."

He smiled and stood up and instead of going to the door he went to another box labeled books.

" More books?" he said surprised and then looked at my shelves. " We'll have to make room."

"There's an extender charm placed on the shelves you add the books and they make room but you will never do it right so don't bother." I said exasperated.

" Oh no I see your order I know how to alphabetize." he said and began to put books away. I was shocked at how insistent he was to stay with me. I wandered if something else was up but I didn't question it instead I continued to organize my pictures and other decorations. I pulled out an old picture one of my mothers favorites. Draco , Blaise , Bryony and I were standing at the Yule ball smiling. I looked up at him he had changed so much he looked back and caught my stare and winked. I blushed and looked back down. In the move I had grabbed a couple of my mothers albums. The Verina album the album of all of my special occasion photos like birthdays and school events and baby book were the largest. I smiled and put it away moving on the others albums. There was family and vacations and all sorts of things , there was even an album my mother had made for me she labeled "The Fab Four" but I didn't recognize an album as I pulled it out. This one was labeled Pour Vous mi amore. For you my love. I opened it and smiled a note falling out.

Pictures of Regulus and I. I began to flip through it and looked at all of the pictures of my mother and father. Draco saw my smile and plopped down beside me.

" They were happy weren't they?" he said flipping the page.

" They certainly were its tragic they both died so young. I would have liked to watch them grow old together." He patted my hand and I almost jumped. I looked into his eyes and he cleared his throat.

" You know." he said looking down on at the pictures. " I cant figure out who you look like the most."

He studied the picture. " You look nothing like your father and only slightly like your mother. You have her eyes and her hair color , her coloring but that's it. Well maybe your cheek bones are like hers no your face is softer than hers." he said running his finger over my nose and cheeks.

" They say I look like my great grandmother Avery." I said he nodded.

"Maybe so who you get your telekinesis from?" he asked. I shrugged.

" I never questioned it honestly maybe one of the Blacks or Princes I'm assuming."

He nodded. "That makes sense I forgot you were related to the Prince family."

"I'm also related to the McMillan and Crabbe family. Distantly on both Walburga my grandmother your great aunt married her first cousin Orion."

" So who am I related to again?"

" Well your grandmother was a Rosier but your grandfather was a Black."

He smiled. " You have the Black family tree memorized."

" Absolutely." I said smiling. " It made me feel closer to my father. I remember meeting my Uncle Sirius he said the same thing you did. Actually he said he didn't know how someone so beautiful came from his ugly brother. I met him when I was with my Uncle one day he called to an emergency meeting at the Order my Uncle made me stand outside but Molly Weasley came to fetch me I was on break for the spring only the twins and the older Weasley's were there I don't know where everyone else was at school I suppose seeing as how our schedules are different. He showed me the family tree and my fathers bed chamber. He was very nice to be someone who was disowned." I said Draco shook his head.

" You never cease to amaze sometimes how you can hug house elves and talk to scum."

I shrugged. " I'm sorry I have a heart."

He smiled. " Its what makes you , you."


	5. Chapter 4

**To all of my patient readers thank you for dealing with all of the cheesy background stuff. After Chapter 5 this will really pick up..**

**If you read Chapter 3 12-27 I edited it and added more on 12-28 so read more. **

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me how I am doing. Please. :) **

**Vi 3**

***NARCISSA* **

I couldn't lie and say I wasn't concerned.

It had been over a week since I had made Draco go in and help Verina unpack. I meant to make them spend more time together to bond as brother and sister maybe even become friends. Little did I know this would happen. They had become almost inseparable. You couldn't have one without the other anymore.

They had a daily routine it was as if they were married.

She woke up long before he did and went to the gardens and then for her morning swim.

She would come back and he would be ready for breakfast so they would eat.

They then went to the drawing room and Verina sat on the couch Draco would plop down his head in her lap and he would ask for the same sections. They acted like this wasn't planned at all. It probably wasn't on her part. As a matter of fact I do believe she is oblivious to the whole situation.

If I tried to intervene it could turn into a regular Romeo and Juliet even though to Verina it wasn't like that.

After they read the paper Draco would look at Verina and ask what her plans were she would tell him and conveniently his plans were the same or similar. He polished his broom at her feet while she knitted. He rode his broom while she read by the lake. He read while she did in the library. They didn't spend every waking moment together he still saw to his man of the house duties but most of his free time was devoted to her.

This made Bella tickled pink and I'm sure Lucius would have me head if I told him I didn't think it was a good idea. It was a smart match yes. Verina would mean automatic protection and political gain for Draco.

Had Regulus not died they would be betrothed but as it was they weren't and I wanted Verina to be happy.

For a while I thought she would marry Blaise. They were so close who wouldn't have thought that but something happened and we all saw the truth. Blaise was in love with Bryony.

A match well suited if you didn't ask me.

I peeked into the drawing room and saw Draco turn around and look at Verina she smiled down at him and brushed his hair out of his face and I knew they were both done.

**

* * *

**

***Draco ***

Walking out of Verina's room and heading to the study we were done unpacking and she was sleepy.

I made her nap and left her after I knew she was asleep.

I smiled at the thought of her sleepy smile and tried to shake the image. I couldn't be feeling this I didn't want this. Neither did she , she was all Blaise's.

I walked into the study and my Aunt was standing by the window. No doubt waiting on word for a raid.

"Bella." I said coming in and sitting down.

She turned around. " Where have you been? Why are you all happy?"

I rolled my eyes. " I was with Verina helping her unpack. Have you ever noticed she doesn't look like her parents."

Her eyes widened but she tried covering it up. " She looks like her grandmother and a lot like Seriphina did at her age."

" Oh yes no doubt she favors Phina but she looks like nothing like that father of hers." I chuckled. " Are you sure she's his?"

Bella coughed but covered it with a laugh. "Seriphina was attached Regulus she wouldn't have an affair."

" I was just joking when did he die?"

" Almost a year before Verina was born." she said looking away not meeting my gaze. I knew she was hiding something Azkaban had made her lose her touch but I had ignored it.

" You know the man who gets in Verina's good graces is a lucky man. Her face covers the media Witch weekly , The Quibbler , The prophet . Minister speaks highly of her so does most of the Wizengamot. Spotted with her once or twice and you could get back into the ministry. The Dark Lord could use more people in the ministry. I know your too young to work but if you had older alliances it would help you greatly and you would really be in with the Dark Lord."

I was puzzled at her last sentence. " Why is that?"

She laughed lightly. " No reason. Did you know Verina is a parsel mouth?"

"Now that you mention it yes when I was seven she put snakes in my bed because I broke her doll."

" Funny it's inherited I wander who she got it from?"

I stopped for a minute and stood up out of my fathers chair. " What are you saying Bella?"

The fireplace lit up and Yaxley stepped in. " Time for a raid you coming young one?"

I nodded and walked next to him this wasn't over.

_*** - * -* -* -* -* -* Later *-* -* -* -* -***_

After the raid we returned home. I never could get over the adrenaline of raiding someone's house and taking them hostage or destroying a bridge or causing a natural disaster on muggles.

I looked at Bella who was smiling.

" You did well. Good work better go get ready for dinner you have five minutes. Wouldn't want your mum or your dear sweet princess to worry."

I snatched my aunts arm and looked at her. " what arent you telling me?"

" Listen nephew." she laughed " Things arent always what they seem. You want in good with the Dark Lord , the ministry, Snape all of them you get in good with Verina Prince-Avery."

" Black its Verina Black." I corrected her Bella smiled her eyes demented.

"Is it?"


	6. Chapter 5

I don't know what happened to Draco but after our day of unpacking he had become one of my best friends.

I wrote to Blaise , Bryony and my Uncle about our days together. Which had been everyday for a week and half. He seemed to always pop up wherever I was and I never minded. I loved our morning routine I loved our time together. In many ways he was helping me heal and I was opening up. Telling him about my mother and I , I had yet to cry which he found disturbing but I was healing none the less.

I was sitting in the drawing room reading the paper. This morning he had not joined me for breakfast which I found quite odd but when the door swung open and he stepped through I was relieved and happy to see him.

He smiled at me. " You've been cooped up in this house for over a week." he said

" I have not Draco I spend time out of doors."

" I meant here in Malfoy land. How about I treat you to day out just you and me. My treat." he said I set down my paper and smiled.

" Is it safe?"

"We'll have guards near by and a driver."

"Does your mum know?"

"Spent all morning getting hers and your Uncles approval."

I shot up and hugged him. "Okay where are we going?"

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Wherever you want Princess."

I thought for a moment. " Lets go shopping."

He grimaced. " Shopping it is."

I squealed and hugged him again. " Ill go get my sweater and pocket book."

He smiled. "Ill be waiting."

I ran upstairs and into my room. I was wearing a navy blue skirt and a white top with blue and white striped flats , earrings and a head band with a red flower my hair was pulled back into its usual ballerina bun or twist I tucked away the loose curls and smiled. I looked very "sailor" today so I grabbed my striped sweater and my coin purse and headed downstairs.

Narcissa was waiting giving instructions.

" Do not leave the Carrow's sight and do not harass them. They don't work for you they work for Verina."

" Does Verina know this because she hates having guards."

"Its necessary." his mother snapped. " Be careful try not to draw attention to yourselves. Wear sunglasses and avoid camera's. Verina loves to shop you two have fun." she said fretfully.

He laughed. " Mum I know Verina likes to shop have you seen her closet?"

Narcissa frowned. " Why have you seen her closet?"

He laughed and kissed his mother. " Bye mum."

I walked downstairs and smiled. So Narcissa thought we liked each other. So very silly.

" Are you ready to go?" I said looking at Draco he looked at the coin purse I was stuffing in my bag.

"Leave it." he said snatching it. I grabbed for it back.

" I have more money than you do." I said winking

" That was below the belt." he said kissing my cheek. " A whole couple thousand galleons more and you think your rich."

I helped up my fingers. " Second richest person in England."

" Oh and who is the third again?" he said putting his finger to his chin. " Oh right that's me now shut up."

Bella walked in " Your only number two and three who is number one?"

Draco rolled his eyes. " Ogden has Verina beat but a short one thousand galleons."

I rolled my eyes. " I didn't even know until Draco told me yesterday. Not that it matters. Who cares about money."

" You don't because you have loads." Narcissa said.

" Oh yes I got wealthy from an accumulation of family members dying. Way to get rich fast." I said melancholy.

Draco snickered. "come on Princess."

I grabbed again for my coin bag and he threw it to Bella who caught it he then grabbed my hand and drug me out of the door.

I got in the car pouting. Draco laughed and sat next to me. The privacy screen was up so I couldn't see the driver but I recognized the car as the one I had ridden in before.

"You're so cute when you pout." he said kissing my nose.

I looked up at him and my breath caught he was close I couldn't breathe.

"Im not pouting." I said almost breathless. " I just don't want you to buy me stuff."

" Then don't get anything." he said " but I will be buying everything regardless. Call it an early birthday present or Im happy to have you in my life gesture or I want to do something for you because you do something for me daily."

I smiled. " What do I do for you daily?"

" You're you and you're amazing."

I beamed looking up at him. " You really don't mind buying me things."

" I could care less if you had zero galleons in the bank."

I kissed his cheek. " You're so sweet. Oh guess what!" I said remembering the camera in my bag.

" What?" he said laughing.

" I brought a camera!"

He pulled a face of mock fear. " My mother said to avoid camera's."

" This one doesn't count say cheese!"

50 pictures or more later we were in London.

He stepped out of the car and I was surprised to see we had gone to muggle shops.

He looked down at me and grabbed my hand putting sunglasses on me. " Lets go."

We shopped all day long and he didn't know it but I had some money in my bag. I always come prepared.

Pounds , Francs and Galleons where always tucked in my purse. He got annoyed and we just agreed we would buy stuff for each other. We ended up buying more clothes and accessories than anything.

" Do you wear anything but black?" I asked him holding up a blue shirt he refused.

" Do you ever wear pants?"

" I am a lady ladies don't wear jeans."

" I'm a death eater death eaters don't wear blue."

I laughed and bought the shirt. " Marraine and my Uncle would kill me if I ever wore jeans."

He shrugged. " What do they matter?"

" A great deal come on lets go to Diagon Alley."

He nodded. " We should eat I'm starving."

I laughed. " We just ate lunch."

" Yeah like four hours ago." he said. We got in the car and Draco lowered the privacy screen. " We will be going to Diagon Alley you can drop us off and take these things home." he said the driver nodded and he put the screen back up.

I grabbed his hand rested my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my head and sighed. We would leave things unsaid for now but I knew there would come a time when we would have to talk. I didn't care about that now.

Sunglasses off and sweaters on we walked into Diagon Alley the sun was just about to set and London was beautiful. Everyone was buzzing around closing shops or going home.

We walked along the Alley and stopped in front of this jewelry shop. I looked down at these earrings that were amythist and pearl. " Those are gorgeous and goblin made too!" I said " look it has a bracelet too!"

" You want it its yours?" I looked at him and shook my head.

" No I don't want it. Come on I can hear your stomach growling."

" You are such a bad liar." he said kissing my nose. I saw the flash and sighed.

" We've been spotted." I said. He looked down at me and smiled.

" I can punch him for you." I laughed and shook my head.

" I'll answer his questions. Its what he does for a living might as well give the guy a break."

" Whatever you want princess." he said and together we turned and faced the cameras.

*REVIEWS PLEASE*

Violet


	7. Chapter 6

We waited for the paper the next. We knew I was going to be on the cover. I had probably blown my grandfathers entire political career and ruined my family name.

We didn't get the chance to intercept the owl that brought the prophet so we waited patiently in the drawing room.

" They're going to kill me you know." I said looking at Draco who was nonchantlantly laying on the couch.

" Verina you did nothing wrong so you told off one or two reporters. Who cares?" he said smiling at me as I paced the floor. I threw a pillow at him.

" I blame this on you , you are a bad influence." I said glaring at him.

He laughed at me. " You have seen nothing yet and how is that my fault they said something about you associating yourself with death eaters and you tell them off about I was amazing. Thanks again by the way."

" I didn't call you amazing." I said blushing.

"Verina Rhea Simeona Prince-Avery Black!" My godmother yelled coming into the room.

" You have an unusually long name." he said to me

" Like you have room to talk Draco Abraxas Scorpious Black Malfoy."

" You have me beat by one." he pointed out.

I glared. " Seems to be happening a lot lately." I didnt mean to say it but I was angry and taking it out on him.

" You know what Verina I didn't ask you to stick up for me and my family. You did that all on your own. don't go blaming me for that bloody temper of yours and don't act like you don't have one. You want to call the press and retract your statement go ahead and do it because Im not stopping you!" Draco yelled standing up. We were now toe to toe , nose to nose.

" Don't yell at me! You have no right to yell at me!" I said yelling in his face.

" You have no right to be a spoiled snotty prudish princess but you are." We were both screaming now.

" That's mature call me names does it make you feel better about being a lesser person?"

" A lesser person please Verina the only reason you have more money is because your family is dropping like flies I told mum not to take you in who is going to die next. You're worse then Liseli Zabini you just kill em off left and right."

I was shocked and hurt. I did something I had never done before and slapped him in the face.

" Get away from me. Stay away from me. We've been spending to much time together just leave." I said hitting him in the chest. He grabbed my arms and threw me down on the couch and then walked out.

Narcissa walked up to the couch and dropped the paper. She looked at me and I looked at the floor.

" How bad is it?" I asked

She sighed. " You know what you are the sweetest thing I think I have ever met. Why did you do this? You didn't have to. You said some very sweet things not just about Draco but about all of us."

I looked up at her in shock. " You're not angry?"

" No of course not. How can I be angry at you?" she said I picked up the prophet.

Mine and Draco's picture were on the front page.

I was standing next to him holding his hand.

The headline read.

**-Ministry's little princess is all grown up and she's a muggle hating political bombshell?-**

**Young Verina Black hasn't been spotted since the death of her mother until yesterday. **

**She was seen outside of a shop in Diagon Alley with none other than well known Death Eaters son Draco Malfoy. She and Malfoy seemed to be awfully close despite being distantly related.**

**For more of that turn to social pages. What are covering today however is that statement Verina herself released after being asked what she thought of the ministry situation , Harry potter and why she why she was associating herself with well known law-breakers.**

_" **The death of my mother was tragic and sudden. It has not been ruled murder officially as of yet and we certainly can not blame the dark lord or any of his followers. I have chosen no side neither Death Eater nor Order of the Phoenix but instead I choose the ministry. I choose the purification of magical blood. As for Harry Potter well he isn't the only person who has ever lost someone and he wont be the last. I think the world and the ministry better realize he is not even sixteen years old. I am not a supporter of a well-known rule breaker like Potter nor am I a direct supporter of my cousin and god father Lucius Malfoy and I don't appreciate you singling out his son. Draco has done nothing wrong and he is a great person , a good student and a wonderful friend , cousin and god brother. My godmother is a wonderful woman and a wonderful mother and godmother. To blame them for Lucius's wrong doings isn't fair. As for my godfather I hope for the best in his situation he will always be Uncle Luci to me. It should come of no surprise to you that I support pure bloods. My grandfather was always clear on his opinion of the magical world being littered with muggles. It's a hazard to our world. We should always be more careful about exposure. So no I am not a muggle hating death eater Im a for caution and reverence of the magical world. I will forever stand by the entire ministry. That's all I have to say no further questions." **_

**We do know her grandfathers stand and her grandfathers success. Can we look for not so little Verina to follow suit? Possibly. She is said to be top of her class at Beauxbatons and the most beautiful girl on the grounds. Could she win the way into peoples heart I think so. We questioned her Uncle Octavious on his way home from the pub. He offered to comment. **

" **Verina is a sweet girl. She loved her grandfather and god father she would stand by them to the death. You would your family too. Don't blame her for standing by her family especially at this time." he said **

**No we cant which why this paper will still support Verina Black as she grieves for the loss of her family and hope she is swayed to change with the times. **

" At the least the ministry still has your back. You didn't stir up anything to much. I think you will be fine in that aspect and as for the Social pages well lovely picture." my godmother said. I turned and Draco and I were standing facing each other smiling hands linked.

" Its not what you think." I told her placing the paper down. " We arent together we don't feel that way about each other."

Narcissa raised a brow. " I wont kill you if you do its normal just be wise and be careful. Protect your heart Verina it's the only thing that will ever be all yours to control." she said.

I got up feeling quite numb and walked out of the room.

I went to my room and locked the door. Pulling out the camera from yesterday I walked into wash closet and began developing two rolls of film devoted to Draco and I.

Pictures of us smiling , waving , pulling faces , pretending to pick each others noses.

They were all fairly silly except for a couple ones that I liked very much. I framed the ones I liked and put the others in an album. I had my own supply of photography potion. It was very simple really you could have any film or camera as long as you charmed it and had the right potion the pictures would still move.

So my camera was fairly new and small.

I walked to my bed and laid down looking through the album and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*******DRACO*******

My full intention was to give her a piece of my mind. Dare she hit me. I had stewed on it long enough that , that woman was in for it but I got intercepted on the way back to the drawing room. Bella now had the prophet.

" Fool." she said throwing me the prophet.

" You had her wrapped around your finger. Until this. You blow up at her over this. She just gave you and your mother back all the money you've lost you want to hold that number 3 spot you stay in Verina's good graces better yet you want the number 1 spot marry her. Idiot." she said slapping me on the head.

" Fix this. Now or its your neck." she threatened. " Fix it." she screamed.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the paper. I guess I could make it up to her somehow.

" Bella what's a good I'm sorry?"

She looked back at me and glared. " Small I'm sorry chocolate and flowers maybe dinner huge I'm sorry all of the above , jewelry and graveling. Well you need to gravel at all times but especially then." she said and walked upstairs. I made my way to the garden grabbing a pair of cutting sheers from the kitchen on my way out and told Minni Verina and I would be having dinner in the gazebo alone. My mother and father used to do it all the time. He must have always been saying I'm sorry. I went out to the rose garden picked the biggest lavender rose I could find. That color always reminded me of her and went back inside. I walked to my fathers study and wrote out a note. Walking up to her bedroom I knocked on the door.

There was no answer like I expected she was probably in the library so I would leave it on her pillow.

I opened the door and there she was asleep in bed laying over a picture album.

I walked quietly to it and looked all the pictures. All pictures of she and I.

I sighed and set it down with the rose.

I guess my planned had really worked.

* * *

*******LATER***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

***Verina***

Dressed like I normally would be for dinner I walked out into the gazebo. It was just past the gardens and it over looked the lake. I was carrying the rose and the note. It was simple all it said was :

_Im sorry. Meet me for dinner at 6 o clock?_

What he said to me was a verbal slap in the face but in all fairness I did snap first. Maybe we just shouldn't be around each other. That was the conclusion I had come to. We had , had too much of a good thing eventually we were bound to ruin it. He was waiting patiently in his chair. A record player playing a very old album a favorite of my mothers. I walked up to him and he stood up smiling.

I didn't return his smile. Instead I looked over at the lake the sun setting on the water.

"Its beautiful." I said in a whisper.

He walked to me grabbing my hand. " Ive seen much better."

I looked at him and smiled. " What are we doing Draco?"

He pulled me close to him and began swaying to the music.

" We are dancing." he said I rested my forehead on his chest.

" Why couldn't we have dinner inside with everyone else."

He tilted my chin up. " Because then I couldn't dance with you while the sunset."

I swallowed and dropped my head. " We're just dancing?"

" Just listen to the music." he whispered in my ear. I did as instructed and we danced as the sunset. I realized then I was falling hard and fast for my god brother. It was normal two teenagers locked in a house together it would fade. Right now it was puppy love but it was dangerous. Better one of us stopped it now.

I didn't want to be the person to do it but I would to save us both. But not tonight.

No tonight I would be happy for the first time in a very long time I would just be happy.

**************AN*********************************

I need to figure out how to do page breaks can anyone message me and tell me how that is done?

Review please.

Violet.


	8. Chapter 7

**If you read chapter 6 on 12-29 reread the end. :) **

**Violet**

* * *

"_You're beautiful you know that." he said as we continued to twirl around to the music our dinner had long gotten cold but we didn't care. I smiled at him._

" _You say that now but at this time last year you had just gotten done telling me I looked like an ugly school boy." I said he frowned._

" _I was a fool princess. it's a shame we've wasted all this time."_

" _that's the past we can continue to be friends." I said he smiled._

" _Sounds good to me. Say do you ever take your hair down?" he said unpinning the pins before I could stop him. _

" _No its ugly and unruly. My grandfather said it looked proper this way."_

_He kissed my hair as it tumbled down to my mid back. " Your grandfather was a hard man to live with wasn't he? You couldn't step out of line."_

_I shook my head " No he expected the best and I gave him more." _

"_Have you ever wanted to step out of the Avery box of perfection?"_

_I laughed. " Oh yes. I told my maman once that I wanted let my hair down and wear a pair of pants and go nuts she laughed at me. I never had the courage to do it though. No matter I'll stick with my skirts and dresses and pinned up hair."_

_He kissed me nose. " I like you just the way you are."_

* * *

I woke up and groaned. Of course I would dream about that night. Again. It had been three days since dinner and I had barely spoken to Draco. I avoided him like dragon pox. My godmother noticed well everyone noticed. I barely spoke at meals or came out of my room. I would find random roses outside of my door or a note saying. _I miss you. _But I ignored it. I didn't want this. I had a busy day ahead of me I was to go to the ministry I had gotten an Owl that the minister himself wanted to speak to me and then I had a meeting with my mothers close friends and a member of the magical law counsel he was handling my mothers will. His name was Maynard Bulstrode his daughter was my age my Uncle Ocatvious would be accompanying me today instead of my Uncle Severus , Uncle Severus handled academic matters and things of that nature but my Uncle Octavious being in magical law handled things such as press, ministry dealings and affairs. With my godfather gone my livelihood had been delegated to three people. Severus who was in charge of academic and academic funding , Octavious who was in charge , press dealings , law disputes and ministry matters he was as the muggles called it my Public relations. My godmother was left in charge of my over all health and wellness and seeing I was properly taken care of at home and financially all three of them according to my mother had to meet quarterly and discuss and be on the same page on my well being.

Today was not going to be fun I could see it now but I still had some loose ends to tie up and it wasn't going to be a fun but after all that I was to meet my cousin Bryony for tea something to look forward to. I walked to my closet and picked a white blouse and a pin striped skirt. I pulled it on with a pair of heals. I walked to my vanity to do my hair. I went to pull it up in a bun and stopped myself. Instead I pinned my bangs back and let it do what it wished.

I walked downstairs to get a quick bite of breakfast.

I was due at the ministry in an hour.

I sat down at the breakfast table and ordered a pastry and coffee. Narcissa and Bella were already there and happily chatting feeling like I hadn't spent enough time with them I joined in.

" Verina you never wear your hair down. Special occasion?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "No just felt like something different today."

" You look beautiful darling." Narcissa said I nodded my thank you.

To my surprise Draco walked in he stopped and looked at me.

He smiled. " If you wearing a pair of pants I'm snogging you." he said pulling me out of my chair. I was surprised by his comment and my cheeks turned bright red. " Baby steps." I said surprised I was actually talking to him he was too.

He kissed my cheek. " You look amazing." I really wish he would stop doing that he made it impossible to stay away from him when he was doing stuff like that. I blushed even harder " Merci Draco sit down and quit your fussing its just hair."

He rolled his eyes. "Its so much more than hair Verina."

I rolled my eyes back. " Sit down Draco."

He relented and sat down across from me. Narcissa and Bella swapped awkward glances as Draco ordered his breakfast. Minni brought our food out instantly.

" I swear you don't anything unless it has sugar or frosting on it." Draco said he complained about this often. I had a bit of a sweet tooth so what?

"You say that every time we eat together."

" You should try branching out." he said

" And do what eat something not covered in frosting that would be going against my morals. Excuse my I have to go." I said looking at the clock.

" Where are you going?" he snapped.

" Because you keep tabs on me now." I said coldly.

He flung his fork down and stood up. " Will you bloody stop. I don't know what has your knickers in a wad but for days you have ignored me and been cold. What the bloody hell have I done this time."

I sat back down in my chair. " You haven't done anything."

" Then what is wrong?" he said walking over to me in the chair getting down at my level. I heard chairs scooting and people leaving the room. I looked down at my clenched hands.

He tilted my chin up. " Talk to me."

" I can't. I don't want to be around you Draco. I know what's happening I see it and I cant have you hurting me. This is all going way too fast and I just know its going to turn out badly."

He pulled me into a hug. " Baby steps Verina." he said and kissed my forehead.

I nodded. " Baby steps."

" good now what are you doing today?"

I sighed. " I have a meeting with the minister and my mothers employee Maynard Bulstrode then I'm having tea with Bryony."

" Your Uncles coming with you?" he asked. I nodded.

" Uncle Octavious is yes." he kissed my nose.

" Good have a good day Ill be here when you get back you can tell me all about it."

I sighed in relief and hugged him. " I've missed you Draco." I couldn't believe I was saying this if someone would have told me three months ago I would be falling for Draco Malfoy I would have laughed now it was the one thing I dreaded the most.

I arrived in the ministry by Floo the minister knew I was coming so why not use that method of travel. I met my Uncle by a statue. He smiled as I did my usual French meet and greet.

"Verina you're looking well. Have you done something new with your hair?" he asked I shook my head,

" Just wore it down. Shall we , we have but five minutes to be there I don't like to be late."

He nodded. My Uncle looked much like mother. Their face structure was the same and they had the same shaped eyes. His were a dark blue unlike my mother who in this area favored her mother my Uncle was tan with sandy brown hair. He was very handsome you could plainly see where Bryony got her good looks from not that her mother wasn't beautiful oh contraire she was a Scottish beauty with long deep chestnut hair and fair skin. She was gorgeous. My Uncle looked down at me.

" We are going to have to talk about the way reacted to the press. You let that Avery temper get the best of you. That cannot happen again. You don't know how much money that pretty smile brings you." he said shaking his head. " I don't know what the minister wants but you must control your temper do you understand me?" he said I looked at him.

"Don't forget you aren't doing this for free I know all about your gambling debts. I suggest you speak to me in a more polite tone." I said he looked shocked but nodded.

" You really are like your mother." he said

I smirked. " No I'm worse." for some reason he looked frightened but I just walked into the lift.

I smiled at the people in the lift. " Bonjure." I nodded.

A woman who I had no particularly met before extended her hand. " Ms. Black I'm Delores Umbridge it's a pleasure to meet you." she said smiling her pink bow bouncing as she talked. I recognized the name from my Uncle's letter. I smiled sweetly. " Oh yes Uncle Severus has told me all about you."

" Oh yes he talked very fondly of you dear." she said giggling.

I looked at my Uncle Octavious who was rolling his eyes.

" Yes congratulations on successfully taking all magic out of a prestigious magical school holding back all of your students in their magical training and I thought it especially great to hear you stifling their creativity with hundreds of impossible rules that only displayed ministry paranoia. Yes I've heard a lot about you."

She was speechless and the other people in the lift were snickering one woman extended her arm and smiled. " I'm Amelia Bones and this is an elder on the Wizengamot Tiberius Ogden we are both very sorry to hear about your mother. It was a lovely service."

I nodded my thank you's " Oh yes" Tiberius said " I was a good friend of your grandfathers talked fondly about you alright. You look so much like your mother." he said and then the lift stopped. My Uncle beckoned my forward and we got out as he nodded his goodbye.

" You see what I am saying that Avery temper. Poor Delores Umbridge." he said smiling.

I laughed. " Please don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

" When did you grow a back bone?" he asked.

" Somewhere in between deaths of family members." I said and stepped into the ministers office.

I knew exactly what he wanted.

He stood up his lion mane hair going crazy around his battle scarred face.

" Ms. Black , Mr. Avery nice to see you do come in."

I smiled curtly and sat down. " Minister you seem to be busy now a days what could be so important as to have to call a private meeting with a fifteen year old girl?" I asked he smiled.

" Ms. Black you know why you're here don't you?"

I arched a brow. "Why don't you tell me why I am here Minister."

He sat up straight in his chair. My Uncle was about to say something but the minister held up a hand.

" What do you know about your mother's death?" he said

I looked at him coldly. " Nothing."

" We have reason to believe Ms. Black that someone was trying to get to you after a few anonymous letters sent to the prophet. Now tell me was your mother involved with the Dark Lord?"

I knew she was I knew my entire family was. I remained oblivious blissfully but when I saw my Uncle tense up. I knew what I had to do. " No she was not." I lied.

" Lies!" he spat. My Uncle grabbed his wand and stood up. I put my hand on his arm.

" Sit down Uncle." I said

. " Dare you call me a liar Minister. You don't know how much power I have." I said calmly.

He chuckled. " Don't I? Look at this stack of letters. Do you see them. These are letters sticking up for the Malfoy family. This pile is your fan mail and this pile is the mail threatening to kill you." he said pointing to three stacks of different sized letters all of the rather sizely. " Tell me you don't have power."

" Tell you what Minister I go and I say a few nice things about you and your administration to the reporters waiting outside build up morale and you leave me and my family be or your career as Minister is over savvy when I tell the press in tears that you beat down and harassed a little girl calling her a liar. Am I clear Minister?"

He eyed me. " I don't handle black mail well no pun intended Ms. Black." he said

I smirked. " You best learn how to." I said and stood up. " Now whats it going to be?"

" You give a press release to the Prophet saying all is well in finding out the cause of your mothers death. You tell everyone how much you love and trust the ministry. A couple of pictures with me to cover the front page and the heat of your family goes away. You're a small threat to me as of now but anymore unexpected deaths and I don't know how much more covering up I can do." he said I smiled.

" Thought you would see it my way. My Uncle is in charge of all my press affairs he will schedule an appointment with your office and the prophet by tomorrow afternoon. Good afternoon Minister." I said and left. My Uncle following I didn't even know why he came.

" Alright dear niece off to see Bulstrode." he said and we walked to the lift. We were meeting Mr. Bulstrode at a small bistro close to Knockturn Alley.

I walked in and a very large man waved us over. I walked over and smiled warmly.

" Monsieur Bulstrode why do you wish to see me today? I am a very busy woman." I said smiling he laughed. " Second richest person in all of England and only fifteen you could hire people to be busy for you." he chuckled " but this wont take long. Your mothers affairs are all in order its your fathers affairs Im afraid that are not."

I frowned. " My father died fifteen years ago."

" Well your Uncle Sirius I should say he left all of his possessions to his god son Harry Potter except for a small amount of gold that was put into your vault. However your father owned half of this this cottage in the channel islands a cottage called Shell Cottage that the elder Carrows now rent. It belongs to both you and Harry now as half of it is your mothers and rightfully yours and well the other half goes to the eldest Black male Im afraid."

" Which is Draco." I said intervening. He shook his head.

" No ma'am it was rightfully Sirius's and he gave it to Potter." My Uncle snatched the papers out of his hand. " Bulstrode this is dangerous."

" Your right it is seeing as he has access to the entire cottage including Verina's beach house."

" That was my mothers." I said " We rented it she bought it when I was fourteen."

" From your Uncle Sirius. It too was Regulus's the condition was that it stayed in the Black family through the male blood line. Its magically binding unless Harry says otherwise."

" So if I married Draco tomorrow this all would be mine and Harry could say nothing?"

Maynard shook his head. " Yes that's about right. You know the role of women to these old Pureblood families." I nodded.

" Well Gold talks doesn't it. He's only number five I can buy him out." I said " Just give me the papers and I will take care of it myself. Where can I find him?"

"Verina you are not doing this its dangerous to walk into the house filled with order members." Uncle Octavious .

" Why My Uncle is a spy and it will only help my ministry image."

" Yeah what about your pureblood purification spill and I don't support Potter comment."

" Listen gold talks. I'll take Uncle Severus or Blaise. Ill go tomorrow. Now gentlemen enjoy your lunch on me I have an appointment to attend to. Its Wednesday." I said smiling and walking out.

* * *

I walked to the small café I met my cousin at every other Wednesday over the Holidays.

She was waiting smiling. " Hey look at you sexy loving the hair." she said kissing my cheek her chestnut hair smelling of honey. She was such a beautiful person. Her skin was creamy and flawless her eyes blue and her hair chestnut she looked like her father in the face but had her mothers slender curvy body.

I sat down and beckoned the server over. " I will have the ham and cheese croisant with a coffee please." Bryony gave her order and he left. " So tell me about these letters I am getting. You and Draco huh? Who didn't see that one coming your both hot." she said laughing. " I can say that he is my best friend."

I laughed. " He is a fine specimen of male isn't he?"

" You're telling me its hard keeping the girls off him and Blaise in school." she said " So tell me the juicy details."

I sighed. " There is none to tell its not going to happen." I said she rolled her eyes.

" You would. You need to be brave. Take chances it could turn out to be a nice little summer fling or it could be forever." she said " You need to take that chance."

" You're one to talk. I received a letter from Blaise yesterday so who is this Irish Quidditch player named Thomas?"

Bryony rolled her eyes. " He was cute. Heard I was an Avery you know and well he might have flirted a little he is super nice." she said " A nice distraction."

" from someone you could have in a second."

" It would ruin everything. " she pouted the food was set before us and Bryony took a bite of her hot chips.

I bit into my croissant. " You know Bryony with Draco it's a risk because he is Draco but with Blaise it's a risk because you are well you. Don't put it off on Blaise because you have a fear of commitment and Draco and I are related and we live in the same house. He's my god brother its way to weird."

"You're foolish you need to keep the bloodlines pure and besides you two are perfect for each other. I remember you two fourth year. When everyone thought you were with Blaise I saw what was really happening. You and Draco mix that's it just go for it. Nice pictures in the social pages by the way I knew you would be disgustingly cute."

I rolled my eyes. " This is why you're my best friend Bryony."

" Because we're related or because I'm the only as pretty as you are and wont get jealous of you."

I laughed. " All of the above that and your brutal honesty and sarcastic wit who wouldn't want to be your best friend?"

She laughed. " Beats me."

* * *

***This is where we are going to see Verina changing and I think for the better.**

**I loved writing this chapter because it shows Verina isn't a sweet little push over but she still has a heart of gold. So please review. I need opinions. : ) Violet.***


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up to an owl at my window.

I opened it and it was a short letter from my Uncle.

_Verina,_

_Do not go to the Weasley's yet Potter has not yet arrived. He will be there Sunday we will go then and then have our usual dinner. Trust me just wait. See you Sunday._

_Uncle Severus_

_P.s. I will know if you disobeyed me and went looking for him. _

_All my love_

I laughed and threw the letter in the bin. " Guess I cant fight with that can I?" I said to the owl.

He waited and I put money and food in his beak.

Closing the window I tunred around. A small parecel was at my door. With a note.

"I didn't order anything." I said and picked it up I tore off the note and read it.

_Here's to your second baby step. _

_Love D _

I opened the parcel and sure enough there were three pairs of jeans.

I smiled and checked the tags. They were even my size. I ran to my closet and pulled them on. Feeling extremely strange at first but after a few twirls in the mirror I had fallen in love with them. I pulled my hair into a loose side braid and pulled on a white off the shoulder peasant type top and brown slides.

I washed up and ran down stairs. Squealing with delight. I had never felt this free before.

I kept twirling in the jeans and jumping around not having to worry about anything.

I ran into the drawing room and they were all three sitting there Draco looked up from his paper and stood up. " You like them?"

I squealed and jumped into his awaiting arms my legs around his waist.

" I love them." I said kissing his cheeks a thousand times. He laughed and twirled us around I squealed and he set me down. " Come on lets take a look at you give us a twirl."

I did as instructed and he winked. " Well I like them alright." he said I hit his arm lightly.

" Don't ruin it." I said kissing his cheek. " Merci."

He smiled. " You're welcome."

Narcissa stood up. " Well , well your hair is down your telling off reporters and your wearing jeans. Your grandfather ought to be somersaulting in his grave by now. I like it." she said with a smile. " Your Uncle Severus is going to have a fit but we'll handle him later."

Bella nodded her approval. " I hear all the young pureblood girls wear them these days." she said.

I turned to Draco. " What are your plans today?"

" Well I actually invited a few friends over but they cancelled and rescheduled for next week. So my day is open." he said " I would love to spend it with you."

I smiled and winked. " Yeah those were my plans too."

He lunged for me. " Dare you mock me." he said swiping me around the waist. " Say you're goodbyes Verina Im drowning you in the lake." he said throwing me over his shoulder. I waved goodbye and they laughed. He set me down once outside of the drawing room. " come swimming with me." I said and he nodded. " Sounds like a plan to me."

We both went and changed into suits and headed to the lake. I dove in and beckoned for him to follow. He stuck his toe in and retrieved it. " Woman your mental its freezing."

I laughed. " Wimp." I said splashing him.

" Stop or I'll"

" Come get me?" I said diving under water. I swam to the edge of the dock and lifted my head spitting water on him. He yelled and I laughed.

"Alright Ill stop we can do something else." I said extending my hand help me up.

" Like I am falling for that."

I stuck out my lower lip. " don't you trust me Draco?" I said hurt.

" Of course I don't." he said I laughed.

"We'll do this the easy way then." I said and with a flick of my finger the towel underneath Draco's feet jerked out from under him and he fell in the water.

He came up spitting and sputtering.

" You are going to get it." he said and swam for me. I raced away but he caught me. I turned around.

We were body to body. My one piece swimsuit not covering enough.

I wrapped my hands around his neck.

I inched closer tentatively. " Draco." I whispered my voice husky.

" Yes Princess?"

" Is this me getting it?" I said my eyes boring into his.

" I think so." he said " Verina if you don't let go I think I'm going to do something we both regret."

I let go and swam to the dock. I jumped up and wrapped a towel around myself.

" What are we doing Draco?" I asked putting my head in my knees.

He jumped up and held me. " I don't know Verina." he said " but whatever this is I know you've changed me forever." I looked at him and put his face in my hands.

Slowly I placed my lips to his. His lips moved against mine sweetly.

I pulled away realizing what I had done. " I am so sorry Draco. I have to go I have to get away from here."

* * *

********DRACO POV ********

I watched her run up to the house and laid back onto the dock.

I didn't know what I was doing. At first this was all a ploy and now it had turned serious. I had been kissed before I had gone further than the sweet little innocent kiss Verina and I had just shared but nothing had ever felt that right. I could still smell her lavender smell and taste the sweet flavor of her lips. I longed to further that kiss and that's what bugged me. I wanted to marry her. I knew I did. She was right we needed to stay away from each other. This would end in disaster.

I walked up to the house and changed. I then walked down to the study.

A portfolio I had never seen before laid on my desk. I opened it , it had two papers in it.

A death certificate and a birth certificate quickly I did the math.

" My Lord. Verina isn't Regulus's"

* * *

**I am on break from school so I am trying to finish 40 chapters in 18 days.**

**Needless to say it has been a hardship. So I would appreciate reviews.**

**Thank you so much to all of my readers. I appreciate you guys so much.**

**:) Violet.**


	10. Chapter 9

**DRACO POV**

Papers in hand I went to find my aunt.

I found her in the drawing room staring out the window. My mother was not there.

I threw the papers down beside her. " What is this?"

" Papers it looks like." she blankly.

" Bella you tell me what this is right now I know you put it on my desk."

She laughed. " Smart one. Figure it out Draco you're a smart boy. Excuse me but I am in need of a nap."

She looked at me and sighed. " When we were younger Phina had a very annoying habit of journaling everything. She would never tear or burn those journals it was like she was personally attached to them. It always bugged me but she loved doing it. She journaled until the day she died."

I arched a brow. " Did you kill her Bella?"

" No , no I didn't." she said

" How long have you been out of Azkaban?"

" Right after you went back to school is when we got out."

" So you didn't kill Verina's grandfather either?"

" No I did not. My hands are clean of Avery blood she was my friend."

I was taken aback by this. " I'm sorry for questioning that." I said melancholy she turned around and left.

* * *

**Verina POV**

I walked to the drawing room and practically crashed into Bella who looked like someone had just slapped her. " Bella what's wrong with you?" I asked she looked up at me startled to see me standing there.

" Nothing dear just tired." she said and walked off I watched her go up the stairs and I walked into the drawing room. I had decided to go out and see Blaise so I was hoping to find my godmother. Instead I found my god brother holding papers in his hands. I stopped in the door way.

" What now Bella more clues?"

I arched a brow. " Guess again." I said walking in the room.

He turned and looked at me. " Oh its you."

I was a little hurt by that. " Listen Draco I-"

" No Im not going to bloody listen because you are going to give me some stupid spill about who knows what and Im not going to listen because you're just being bloody impossible." he snapped.

. "Draco we can not do this. This is not fair to anyone. What if it ended badly?"

" What if it didn't?" he said

"You're my god brother." I defended.

" That means nothing Verina." he said pulling my hand. I yanked it away from him and crossed my arms.

" How would it look if we lived together and started dating Draco Malfoy." I said

" We will keep it quiet then." he said " No one has to know but us until we go to school then we tell them."

" I go to Beauxbatons Draco." I said then I sighed. " I'm sorry for kissing you I shouldn't have done it. It was a mistake. It wont happen again." I said turning on my heel and attempting to walk out of the room.

" Is it because Im not good enough for you Princess? My father is locked up. I'm losing gold by the day. My last name is tainted? I mean is that what it is it wont look good for the papers?"

I bowed my head and opened the door " That's exactly what it is." I said yelling like a banshee. " Its not because you are an insufferable git no that's not it all. Its not because you are a tramp. That's not it. Its not because we arent related and that would be totally weird."

" Ha related right. That's right we're third cousins." he said quotating it with his fingers. " Because Regulus's parents weren't first cousins."

" That was more acceptable then."

"Whatever Verina that's not an issue. What do you mean I'm a tramp look at you how many boyfriends have you had? Lets refer back to the articles in the papers and witch weekly. Ministry darling seen with influential ministers nephew , Ogden's nephew , famous Quidditch players and what not the list is endless."

" I never dated any of them. It was a casual outing. Nothing further ever not that this is any of your business." I spat

He laughed. " You're cute when you blush darling."

I screamed and hurled a pillow at him. " Leave me alone Draco."

He started laughing. " Just admit you fancy me and I will leave you alone."

" allez au diable vous le cul stupide." I spat.

" Oh yes very classy did your grandpa know you had a mouth like that. Bet he didn't." he said sitting down on a sofa. " Just come sit down Verina and we can finish what we started." he said winking. " Bet Im better than all those high class ministry gits."

My face was now a deep scarlet. " I never kissed any of them and Im not about to kiss you."

" Don't tell me princess I was your first."

I grew silent. He smiled. " I was wasn't I?"

I tapped my foot annoyed. " Where is your mother?"

He just chuckled and walked to me. " You're adorable look at you. Verina it is nothing to be embarrassed about. Come here." he said and I stiffened he held up a hand. " Im not going to kiss you again until you're ready just come here."

I walked into his arms and sighed burying my face in his chest. " You're going to date me by the end of the summer you know. I like you too much to let you go."

I pushed away. " We will see about that excuse me I have business to attend to."

" Wait before you go storming off all huffy and French. Did your mother ever journal?"

I was puzzled by his question. " Yes of course everyday for years. I havent read them I find it intrusive but I kept them in a box along with some other stuff of hers in my closet why?"

" Nothing I just was curious. Alright now you may stomp off." he said

I looked into his misty grey eyes. " What are you hiding from me?"

He kissed my lips lightly. " Nothing love."

I hit his arm. " Stop that and don't you dare lie to me what are you up to?"

Narcissa walked in and stopped at the door. " Look there is mum didn't you need to speak with her. Mum Verina needs to talk to you."

" Draco." I said " I will find out you know."

" In time but for now I have to go. See you at dinner." he said and kissed my forehead and then kissed his mothers cheek. " Ladies." he said and walked out.

I plopped down on the chair. " He is going to kill me."


	11. Chapter 10

" Ms. Black I can just do this you know you don't have to go and risk yourself all alone." Bulstrode pleaded as I walked down the hallway from his office. I held up a hand.

" Mr. Bulstrode please the order thinks my Uncle is one of them I am not in any danger. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go take care of this problem. Money talks." I said and walked away. I walked out of the office and into the busy alley with a scarf around my head and sunglasses on I hoped to not be recognized. I walked to the front of the ministry near a large magical statue and met with the minister removing both items both of my Uncles waited in the side lines as I approached the podium.

" You are late Ms. Black." he said I smiled sweetly.

" A lady is never late she arrives precisely when she wants to."

I smiled and waved and shook the ministers hand as they camera's flash.

He silenced the crowd and spoke to the masses. " Recently we have made great improvements on the investigation of the murder of Seriphina Prince-Avery Black and are re-opening the investigation of the murder of Simeon Avery which happened a year ago this past spring coincidentally before the return of you know who. We are not pin pointing the murders of these two people on you know who or any of his followers known as death eaters but they will remain a suspect until proven further. Wehave reason to believe however that these murders have something to do with radicals against the Avery's anti-muggle movement and are doing the very best we can to protect young Verina who has asked to say a few words regarding this case."

I stepped up to the podium slightly solemn. " Hello good afternoon to you all. I can not say it is my pleasure to be here today but I can say that it is my pleasure to get to speak directly after our minister whom I find has become a great help and support through out the investigation of my families murders. As you all know my family has been known for its Anti-muggle stand in the past and I can not stand here and say that I disagree with them and yet I can not say that I agree with them. As I mature into a young woman almost a year shy of coming of age I see my own opinions starting to form so I asked not to be linked with my families political views and instead be linked with caution. My view on muggles in the wizarding world is this if we let them in we risk exposure to our people and if we do not let them in we see our population die. So I ask that ministry show caution while allowing muggles into our world. So that is what I am going to start off with these recent headlines calling me a muggle hater is not so and the same goes for my god family who to have been targeted. Our lives are being thrown into the spotlight and we ask you not to judge our current situations and do not link us with sins of the father. Moving on from my political rant wow I reminded myself of my grandfather." I said smiling sweetly and the reporters laughed. " I would like to say publically that the ministry has been nothing but a help in finding my mother and grandfathers killers and I know in this dangerous time they will help us all remain safe. I fully support the ministry and the minister in there fight against evil forcers that are threatening to take over our world and I ask all of my friends and family to proceed to live their lives with caution."

A reported raised his hand and I acknowledged his question. " Ms. Black before you were quoted saying you do not support Harry Potter is this true?"

" I said that we shouldn't be relying on a fifteen year old boy to save the world. A lot of responsibility to a school boy don't you think? He is no capable of defeating the dark lord than any 5th year." I said.

" So you deny these rumors of him being the chosen one?"

" No one knows why the dark lord tried killing him for sure but if I had to say that he was the chosen one then I might agree with that. He was chosen to die for a reason but then again that makes us all chosen ones for instance I just chose to answer your questions does that make you my chosen one?"

The reporters laughed.

* * *

**Severus and Octavious.**

The two Uncles watched their niece talking to the press laughing.

" Brilliant isn't she?" Octavious said o Severus.

Severus chuckled. " They don't even know she is insulting them Seriphina didn't hold a candle to this girl."

" You don't think the Dark Lord will get angered by her comments?"

Severus nodded. " Oh no I told him we instructed her what to say she is fine."

" Good."

* * *

**Verina**

A blonde reporter I recognized instantly raised her hand and I acknowledged her question.

" You were allegedly in a relationship with Mr. Potter at the beginning of this summer is all of what you are saying resentment?"

I laughed. " Oh madam please do not insult the poor girl." A voice called from the audience.

I looked out to see two red heads watching the whole thing. I recognized the Weasley twins and smiled and winked. We had a special friendship the twins and I.

" Thank you sir. To answer your question madam no there was never a relationship in my entire life I have spoken to Mr. Potter twice."

She nodded. " And your rumored relationship with Mr. Malfoy."

"False!." Fred yelled. " She's with me."

I chuckled. " I have chosen to remain single until after my school years Mademoiselle Skeeter." I said. I looked at my watch. " No further questions I have somewhere to be." I said and walked down out of the crowd. A group of men surrounded me.

" Entertaining." a red headed young man said. I looked at him and was caught back. He looked exotic a long braided pony-tail and tattoo's amber eyes and a sweet grin.

" You thought so?" I asked smiling.

" Oh yes but I have to say I'm team Potter." he said I laughed.

" Aren't they all?" I said " We all need to look to someone to save us its just not fair to Harry he has had to go through all of this so young he should have a normal life but that gotten taken away from him by the media."

" Some would say that was taken from him the day his parents were murdered."

I shrugged. " You get over it."

He patted my shoulders. " My condolences to your loss Ms. Black. So you know my brothers?""Brothers red hair I should have know you must be Charlie. I'm Verina Black I've met all of your other siblings."

" Oh yes Bill and Fleur along with twins will defend you until their faces turn blue."

I smiled. " and I them anything for my fellow purebloods." I said winking he laughed.

" This is your stop ma'am just get into the car your Uncles are waiting for you."

Just then two people pushed through the guards.

" Verina! Verina can we have your autograph Verina?" Fred and George sang.

I laughed. " Not today boys."

" Our lives are over." Fred said " Hey listen we own that joke shop right down the alley come see us sometime I need help tweaking a potion. I'll pay you in chocolate." he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes. " If you're going to offer chocolate how can I resist see you Friday?"

" You bet ya." he said and got pushed out of the way by another guard with a Scottish accent.

" My apologies ma'am. "

" Don't they're friends of mine. Thank you boys. " I looked at Charlie. " See you around."

He smiled. " Lets hope so Ms. Black."

* * *

_**-THE NEXT DAY-**_

" I should not have worn my dragon skinned heals." I said as I stepped into a puddle. My gray pencil skirt and white blouse looked simple and elegant with the dragon skinned shoes and handbag. I wore emerald earrings and beads. My Uncle helped me out and we walked to the entrance of a very tipsy house they called "The Burrow". I knocked on the door and looked at my shoes. " This is disgusting." with a wave of his wand the mud was gone. I smiled. " Thank you so much."

The door opened a plump red headed woman smiled despite her surprise.

" Hello what a coincidence come in come in. Severus very good to see you and you must be Verina."

I smiled. " Bonjure madam. I am looking for Harry Potter." I said and she nodded towards a family room.

" Well you have to admit she is bloody good looking."

" She is a cold hearted soulless cow Ronald." a girl said.

" Now Ginny Im sure she isn't cold hearted that is a sever opinion."

" Who is she to say she doesn't support Harry?"" She didn't say that." a familiar voice said. " She said she didn't think it was fair what the media put Harry through and that he should have a normal life. She didn't say she supported him or not."

" She has a right to support caution where muggles are concerned I think she is smart." Fleur Delacour said.

" I agree, I don't blame her." another girl said. " Its how she was raised besides Im sure she was told to say that."

" She lives with the Malfoy's isn't that bad enough?" another male voice said.

" She cant help that as much as you can living with the Dursley's"

Molly Weasley blushed exceedingly.

I smiled and walked to the family room.

Molly began talking to my Uncle.

I smiled and walked into the family room unannounced.

I cleared my throat and everyone stopped and looked at me.

Jaws dropped. Charlie Weasley started to laugh.

" Well speak of the devil. Hello Verina you didn't have to come to my house to find me we could have arranged a dinner date." he said winking. I smiled.

" As tempting as that sounds Im here to see Harry Potter if he could spare a moment for a cold hearted soulless cow." I said with a wink at Charlie.

" Sorry about that." he said " That's my sister Ginny. Ginny do say hello."

" Like hell." she said getting up and storming out. I saw a harpies pin on her sweater.

I smiled. " Don't worry I would mad at me too. My opinion on things isn't widely accepted and as I am sure you have all been reading what I said yesterday."

Hermione Granger stood up. " No its not but we are all entitled to an opinion and it doesn't warrant someone being rude to you. Excuse me it was nice to meet you Verina I am Hermione."

" Hermoine we met in the library fourth year. Yes pleasure to see you again sorry for disturbing your morning." I said with a kind smile.

" Not at all Verina excuse me." she said and walked out after Ginny.

I looked at the three boys who were now staring up expectantly at me.

" So you're here to see me." Harry said.

" Yes I am Mr. Potter I am here to speak to you about some property owned by my father which passed to my Uncle and coincidentally to you after each of there passing in the channel islands. Two houses a small cottage and a large house on the beach both are owned in halves by you and me." I said

" Your Uncle?" he asked standing up.

" Yes Uncle Sirius."

" Oh yes that's right." he said and looked at the group. " Can you lot clear out for a minute?"

They nodded and got up. I looked at Harry.

" I'm sorry if what I said about you in the prophet hurt you. I believe you will be the one to defeat the Dark Lord but I can't believe you want too and at sixteen."

He shook his head. " I am only fifteen but yes everything you say has truth to it Im afraid. I believe you could be less harsh on muggles but I believe you are nicer than some."

I nodded. " Anyways I am here willing to buy your half the houses are worth this much and I will pay you the full price and then some if you sign it over. I grew up in this house I don't want to lose it."

He looked at the paper I handed him. " No I wont take your money." he said and took the paper out of my hands and signed it. My jaw dropped. " but you're going to just give it to me."

" Means nothing to me your mother died in that house who am I to take it from you?"

" Merci beaucoup Mr. Potter this is very generous."

" You would have done the same. I can tell that right now."

I swallowed. " That's very kind of you to say."

"Its honest. So who are you protecting my being the ministers puppet your mothers name or your godmothers?"

I laughed. " You see much to much Mr. Potter."

" Please its Harry. You're Welcome."

I nodded and walked out of the family room . " Listen if you need me to say a few kind words to the camera's about you or -"

" Don't worry about it we'll think of something. Im sorry about what you overheard. You really arent what the papers make you out to be."

I laughed. " Neither are you."

I walked into the kitchen. My Uncle stood talking to Charlie.

" I think if we up her security around the manor."

" She has guards Weasley."

" The ministry really thinks she is in danger."

" You know your job Weasley stick to it. Verina darling there you are everything settled?"

" Oh yes merci beaucoup Madam Weasley for letting me intrude on your kindness unannounced." I said smiling she took my hand. " A relative of an order member is always welcome in my home any time dear."

" That's very kind." I said and I remembered the Harpy pin. I dug in my purse and pulled out the passes.

" Here you go. Its on me." I said smiling.

Mrs. Weasley kissed my cheek. " Lovely to meet you dear. The twins go on and on about you and Charlie told us about meeting you yesterday."

" Yeah he did." Ron smirked winking at Harry who nodded him with his elbow.

" Oh yes told us all about it."

Charlie winked at me and I smiled.

Mrs. Weasley began to scold them and I walked to my Uncle together we waved goodbye and walked out.

" Stay away from Charlie Weasley young lady."

* * *

**BURROW**

Charlie Weasley hit them in the heads. " You two are just jealous."

" You bet she is a very nice looking bird."

Harry nodded. " Oh yeah. Hard to believe she is related to Snape and Malfoy."

" Wait what she is related to the Malfoy's?" Charlie asked.

" Yes they're cousins she is Regulus Black's daughter you know."

" Yes! Mum they are related."

" Never stopped purebloods before sweetheart stay away from Verina. Did you see that child she is definitely a beauty. Her shoes cost more than all of my children's wardrobes. Dragon skin."

" Mum I'm a big boy I can make my own decisions I am "

" You are more then five years her senior. Her older cousin is your age you should go for her."

" Mother she is marrying Remus."

" Oh that's right well find someone else."

" Mum Im not interested in her alright."

" Im warning you Charlie Weasley stay away from her."

" Is the cow gone?" Ginny Weasley said walking into the kitchen.

" That cow is the co-owner of the Holy head Harpies you nitwit." Charlie said.

Ginny stuttered. " She's what?"

" Her mother bought the team after she retired. Left it to her and her cousin." he said " Bet you feel stupid."

" Who does she think she is showing up here? Dressed like a little princess."

" Ha she is a princess." Charlie said.

Ginny smirked. " and Princesses don't date commoners."

* * *

_**I absolutley love this chapter it is the beginning of something vital so just keep reading and try to review.**_


End file.
